


Love "In Metropolis!!"

by MorganSunflowers



Series: My Beloved [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Friends (TV)
Genre: Based off of a Friends episode, Confessions, Damian Wayne blushing, Damian Wayne in Love, Damian Wayne nervous, Damian and Cassandra sleep together, Dick Grayson freaking out, Episode 24: "The One With Ross' Wedding", F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends Season 4, Friends to Lovers, Kind Damian Wayne, Secrets, Sleeping Together, Sweet Cassandra Cain, Sweet Damian Wayne, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Based on Friends Season 4, Episode 24: "The One With Ross' Wedding". Cassandra and Damian sleep together at Jonathan and Lian's wedding. Afterwards both decide to keep their love for each other a secret. Of course they do get caught.Also this is unrelated to the previous oneshots
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne, Lian Harper/Jonathan kent
Series: My Beloved [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787113
Kudos: 3





	Love "In Metropolis!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly how far Gotham is from Metropolis but they need to use a, plane in the story

"I'm getting married today!!" Jonathan says overjoyed 

"tt you are a grown man and yet you still behave like a child, Jon" 

He ignored my comment and shut the door leaving. I laid on the hotel bed Cassandra, sat up covering chest 

"notice me?" 

"tt, he was oblivious as usual not to mention your considerably small stature helps for such situations" 

She chuckled damn she's beautiful. She laid her soft face on my shoulder, I feel my heart race. I only dreamed of being in this moment with her. 

"hmm why did we not do this sooner" she says smiling her calmness helping me relax

"I was 'unkind and needed guidance'" I said repeating what she said year's ago,

I was once selfish, hateful and hurtful. Now I'm finding myself with Cassandra. 

"I was wrong you are different than what I thought, Damian. I love you for who you truly are. I needed time to see you are only one who truly understands me" her voice bitter, and remorseful 

I look off to the side my cheeks heating. She always makes my heart race. She turns my heated storm into a clear day. She makes me feel whole. She knows my secrets and my deepest thoughts. The only thing that I never confess to her is my love for her. I'm hopeful she doesn't notice my redness upon my cheeks though Cassandra knows everything, something that I learned a long time ago. When we were younger I had been mesmerized by her. Now that I'm a grown man we can have a relationship of love. No one ever knew how much I care for Cassandra. I at times dream about Cassandra and her being mine. 

I take a deep breath it's still hard to confess something so true to me "you showed me a better way to live"

I look at her beautiful face. We locked eye's my heart jumps, her face turned to fondness as she kissed my cheek. My brother in arms Jonathan married his wife Lian and they left for their honeymoon. We boarded the plane in first class. Cassandra and I sat next to each other. I wonder where I stand with her, was it only one night of love, or something more as a confession of love and never wanting to let go. When I touch her hand and hold it she didn't move away. She rubbed my hand with her small thumb. As we neared home Cassandra kissed my neck. 

"let us wait to tell our loved one's" she whispered in my ear 

"pretend as if you don't look beautiful to me or you are not dear to me. I've done so since I've had the joyous pleasure of knowing you" I grumbled

She chuckled "sounds miserable though I will confess you won't be the only one suffering"

"patrol and our room's well perhaps open opportunities for us to be together" 

Day by day my love and I try to make time for each other. I stood in the Bat-cave with my Flamebird uniform on. My older brother Grayson home for a visit and to partake in patrol with us. Alfred, walked in 

"master Damian the hotel called saying that there was a eye lash curler left in your room" he stated 

"aw Damian who's the girl" Grayson said playfully shoving my shoulder with his hand

"tt non of your business Grayson we're discussing unimportant matters wall neglecting patrol"

Cassandra's P. O. V 

I stood in the alley where my love told me to meet him. I see him come out of the shadows. I reach upward leaning him down and wrap my arms around his neck, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. He kissed me I as we part from the kiss I lay my head on his chest. 

"I missed you beloved" he mumbled his tone tender 

"we live together" 

"yes but in these moments I truly am with you" 

The way he talks to me melts my heart. I feel my cheeks begin to red. My pale skin revealing my red cheeks. He softly smiled and touched my cheeks. Damian and I remained in the alley alone. Both standing away from each other with a occasional fondly look. Of course this is after Damian made a excuse to Grayson and I snuck away from Stephanie. He put his chin on my head wrapping his arms around behind me. I held his strong arms with my small hands. I took a deep relaxing breath. Damian, always made me feel a since of peace. He saw me more than the weapon I intended to be by my biological father. He makes me feel whole and alive. We share scars of, cruel training having one's who should love us that don't, to be a weapon of destruction and not just. 

"you forgot something in, Metropolis" 

"oh really?" I questioned 

"your eye lash curler in my room we were nearly caught. Grayson, can not keep a secret to save his life other than him fooling us to believe he was dead" 

"I was intending for you to get my eye lash curler it's not my fault you didn't nab it be before we left" 

"tt so this is my fault" 

I walk forward "I'm afraid we need to make ourselves present before they begin to grow suspicious" 

Damian, grabbed my wrist he spun me around behind putting his arm across my hip 

"one last kiss until I find a way to steal you again my love"

He kissed me I deepen the kiss falling in love with Damian even more. I hear movement Damian and I parted from each other. We both prepare ourselves for whomever was intending to hurt us. We saw, Grayson! 

"dammit, Nightwing you're going to get yourself killed" 

"what the hell?! When the hell?! How the hell?! You two were--" Grayson, shivered as if in disgust "when were you two going to tell me, tell us?! Have you two been ohh gross I don't want that image in my head. I just want one question answered, when and how and how did no one know or at least I'm hoping no one else does" 

Of course of all the possible people to see us together it was Grayson, who like my love said 'Grayson, can not keep a secret to save his life'. Damian and I look at each other I softly smile. Damian looked at Grayson with a straight face. 

"when Jonathan was to wed Lian" 

"In Metropolis!!"


End file.
